Dreams on the Mouline Rouge
by CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie
Summary: Claro de Luna, así se hacia llamar, la estrella del show, la codicia de los hombres. Pero todo cambia cuando un nuevo músico llega al Mouline Rouge. Pasión y Amor, Baile y Música, nunca se complementaron mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**DREAMS ON THE MOULINE ROUGE.**

_Claro de Luna_ dejó los tacones de un lado, se dispuso a quitar sus ropas del show, dejando ver un pequeño chupetón en una de sus caderas.

_Mi músico_, susurró mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, recordando cómo había sido su última noche con él. Como todos sus sueños de la adolescencia habían quedado atrás gracias a él, ahora en su vientre había una promesa.

_Muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, los tres. _Esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(N/A)** ¡Hola guapuras! Volví ahora, con más ganas que nunca. Dicen que después de la tempestad viene la calma y tienen razón, como saben puse mis historias en Hiatus, ya pronto las volvere a actualizar, ahora vengo con este nuevo proyecto que me inspiro mucho y espero que les guste. De Annie no se nada ._. así que no sabria decirles que pasara con su historia, cuidense(:

Jocelyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente de MI PROPIEDAD, cualquier parecido con otras es PLAGIO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Paris, Francia. _

Con un _splash_ perfecto, Isabella Swan concluyó su _allegro_. Hacía mucho tiempo que venía practicando esta coreografía, quería pertenecer al ballet más importante de toda Francia.

Desde pequeña cuando paseaba por la Plaza de la Bastilla y veía la gran _Ópera Garnier_ soñaba que cuando fuera grande ser una primera bailarina, poder estar arriba de ese escenario, sentirlo, vivirlo.

Los jueces se la vieron por unos instante y anotaron algo en una hoja.

_Nosotros te llamaremos_.- dijo una juez un de cabello canoso- _¡Siguiente!_

Salió del salón de audiciones, hacia un pequeño vestidor donde estaban las demás bailarinas, se sentó en la banca que estaba enfrente de su _locker_, quito sus _puntas _y se coloco sus converse, sus segundos zapatos favoritos después de los de ballet, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Al pasar por el área de música, escucho una bella melodía sonando en el aire, solo pudo ver a un chico muy apuesto tocando un gran piano de cola negra.

Salio al exterior a esperar lo que le deparaban sus sueños.

.

.

.

**(N/A)** Hi pretty girls! Pues aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia. Tarde menos é.é Ya tengo noticias de Annie, esta igual que yo, llena de tareas proyectos, exámenes y pues su historia estara en hiatus. Bueno los primeros capitulos de esta historia seran cortos, luego empieza lo bueno(: Tratare que mis actualizaciones sean Sabados o Lunes. Luego les aviso. Bye, guapuras.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente de MI PROPIEDAD, cualquier parecido con otras es PLAGIO.**_

_Paris, Francia._

La noche cae sobre la ciudad de París. En un callejón se encuentra un edificio de unos 5 pisos, en la azotea de este lugar podemos observar a un joven que tararea tristes versos a la luna, cantándole canciones de un amor poco correspondido.

A lo lejos podemos observar como la luna empieza a brillar en todo su esplendor, indicando que estamos en la parte más oscura de la noche.

El muchacho aprecia su reloj de mano, viejo, sin brillo y casi por romperse el cuero que lo sostiene.

_2.30 a.m._

Con un suspiro de resignación baja a si un humilde apartamente situado en la tercera planta del edificio donde se encontraba. Entra sigilosamente para no despertar a la pequeña joven que duerme plácidamente en un colchon con los resortes de fuera, con solo una fina manta cubriéndola del frio nocturno de la ciudad.

_-Prometo darte un mejor futuro- _susurra en su oído y deja un beso en su mejilla.

Quién diría que en medio de una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo existe tal pobreza.

Las luces de la _Tour Eiffel_ no llega a todos lados, y esa humilde morada es una de ellas.

.

.

Un sonido hermoso sale de un piano de cola negro ubicado en una de las salas de música de la _Ópera Garnier, _un joven es juzgado por 3 pares de ojos para ver si es merecedor de la gran oportunidad de pertenecer a la orquesta sinfónica de París.

Un par de ojos verdes ve a su contrincante esperando su turno, siento una extraña sensación de estar haciendo algo correcto, algo que no es un gusto es un deber, un compromiso no con él, sino con la joven que lo espera en su casa. Al escuchar la nota final del predesor, toma un respiro y entra a la sala.

-Nombre- pregunta una mujer.

- _Edward Cullen_- responde una voz aterciopelada

Truena sus finos dedos de pianista, y empieza a tocar esa melodía que su abuela le enseño antes de subir al cielo y no regresar jamás, esa que fue su canción de cuna y que nunca olvidará. No recuerda que hay personas juzgando su música, solo sabe que esa tonada no le hace sentir dolor.

En el aire persive un aroma a fresias y fresas, siente una mirada fija en él y con ese suave aroma que le da paz, da la nota final de su canción.

Ahora sola quedaba esperar a que los sueños se hicieran realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(N/A)** Hi pretty girls! Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, ya se que dije semanalmente, pero he tenido problemas, no me va muy bien en la escuela pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, no solo en la escuela, sino tambien para entregarles un buen trabajo. Dejo atras mis problemas y aqui les dejo el capitulos. Bye,bye linduras.

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente de MI PROPIEDAD, cualquier parecido con otras es PLAGIO.**_

NO.

Esa pequeña palabra que el cerebro no logra captar algunas veces, o la mayoría de las veces. Tan mencionada pero tan poco captada.

Pero esas dos simples letras que se hace llamar palabra puede cambiar muchas vidas, muchos destinos y romper demasiados sueños.

Eso es lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestros dos protagonistas, ellos tenían sueños, el destino teniene planeado unirlos pero no de esa manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward Cullen leía un ejemplar de _Les Echos* _economía, industria… Nada interesante. Cuando de repente su mirada capto una parte en la zona cultura que lleva el titulo de "Nuevos rostros de la _Ópera Garnier_**" Y aparecía una lista de todos los concursantes encontró su nombre en el apartado 'C' Cullen, Edward: NO ADMITIDO.

De repente una lágrima mojo el periódico, y de repente le siguió otra y otra. Por primera vez en su vida el joven sentía impotencia, el no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana de darle una vida mejor.

Tiro el periódico sobre la vieja mesa del "comedor" si se podía llamar asi, y sus ojos se posaron en un clasificado muy apartado de los demás…

"Audiciones en el…."

.

.

.

Isabella Swan tenía el mismo periódico en sus manos recién comprado, con todos sus nervios se fue directamente a la sección cultural, ya que había pasado el tiempo de espere que los jueces habían dicho.

Sus pupilas se focalizaron en la 'S' Swan, Isabella: NO ADMITIDO.

¿Alguna vez han sentido un extraño sentimiento donde te preguntas a que rayos vienes al mundo?

Eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa joven que caminaba cabizbaja como si el mundo supiera su fracaso, escondiéndose de cualquier que hubiera leído el periódico la reconociera y se burlara en su cara de no haber conseguido su sueño, ese sueño que desde chica la mantenía despierta, que la hacía esforzarse mucho más.

Abrio su apartamento, aquel que era testigo de todos sus sueños y luchas, y ahora solo miraba su derrota.

Entro a su cuarto, donde había un collage de su ejemplo a seguir: _Irina Dvorovenko._ Su culpa era tanta que sentía que la miraba con reproche, en un arranca de rabia, ira e impotencia avento el periódico donde se encontraba el mismo anuncio que Edward Cullen.

En distintas partes de Paris, con la misma edición del periódico, pero diferente volumen, dos pares de ojos se fijaban en el mismo clasificado.

"Audiciones en el _Moulin Rouge_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(N/A)** Hi linduras de la creacion! He sido rapida y les he traido nuevo capitulo pues estoy un poco triste porque solo tengo un Review ._. Despues de este capitulo va a empezar lo buenecito é.é.

Gracias a los que han agregado a favoritos, tanto a mi, como a la historia: **Karina Masen, AnnaLau2, Twiandre, lunatico0030, DenisseMCullen.**

_Les Echos*: Periodico frances, este periodico en verdad existe, pueden ver LESECHOS . FR _

_Opera Garnier*: Este es un teatro frances, la verdad no estoy segura si tambien es escuela, pero aqui se referia como si estuvieran buscando talentos para sus nuevas obras._

**¿Review?**


End file.
